kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Go Shijima
is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother, the son of the Roidmudes' creator Professor Banno, and a freelance photographer who utilizes Signal Bikes to transform into , as well as Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for additional power. He had been stationed in America, but returned to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. Go is prejudiced towards the Roidmudes and goes to great lengths to destroy all Roidmudes, even the ones that protect humanity and the ones that desire to live in peace. History Past Go was born in 1996. Go and Kiriko were under their mothers' care, as they do not know who their father was. Unaware to him, his father had done something bad to his wife, and leaving his family in a tragic life, with Kiriko, who witnessed Banno's insanity made their mother sad, keeps Go a secret about their father's evilness. As their mother died, with what's left of their father's memorial under a tree, Kiriko is the only family member left for him, Go deeply cares for her as much as Kiriko does for him. He left Japan and resided in America, while being a drifter cameraman, he met his best friend Ethan Woodward while taking pictures on the cliff of a canyon. They group up and travel to take even better pictures. But then Ethan Woodward were shot and killed because Ethan witness an American Mafia trade that one of the mafia brothers, Gaff & Bean kill all of their opponents. Later he finds out the killer and eager for revenge, but then he find out they are Roidmudes and had been rescued by Harley Hendrickson before he was attacked by 017 & 018. Later he was chosen by Harley Hendrickson to test the Mach System he made. During his days in America, he met one of Krim Steinbelt's Shift Cars, Amazing Circus, and chased Gunman & 018 to Japan, while at the same time abandoning his training. By the time in America, he discovered about his father's fate of being killed by his own creations, the Roidmudes. Now most of the Roidmudes are currently targeting him for being a son to the Roidmude creator, he also now sees them as "evil" for what they did to his father, planning to avenge his father's death and destroy what his late-father left behind. However, knowing the Roidmudes are after those who are related to his father, he has to avoid his sister from becoming their target without her knowing their ties with their father. Return to Japan Go's first appearance is during the ''Drive'' s portion. He appears to the damaged Mr. Belt, asking rhetorically if Krim has already given up. Go would then watch from the sidelines, refusing to aid his sister and Drive battling Lupin. It was later revealed that Go had installed a restoration program from the Mach Driver into Mr. Belt, allowing Mr. Belt to be fully operational again. As Mach, Go would also stay in the sidelines refusing to appear, saving his sister during episode 11, and allowing Shinnosuke to defeat the revived Volt Roidmude. Go would eventually introduce himself in person to Shinnosuke, competing with Shinnosuke during a case involving a landshark. Despite having a rocky start with the Special Investigation Unit as Go is extremely competitive, Go becomes Mach and eventually comes to work together with Shinnosuke to stop the Roidmudes. Go eventually learns that his Ride Macher and Chase's Ride Chaser are able to merge into a single unit and alongside Shinnosuke and Kiriko, they learn that Chase was the original Kamen Rider during Global Freeze. However, Chase was later rebooted with alterations made to him. After the Shift Car Dead Heat was in an operable state and used by Shinnosuke, Go was forced to stop Shinnosuke as the Dead Heat form malfunctions. After clashing with Chase once more using Dead Heat for himself, he manages to defeat him causing him to retreat. While Drive fights Chase in a later encounter, Go, encounters both Heart and Medic using Shift Dead Heat. However after Chase utilizes a "Super Heavy Acceleration", Go sends away Shift Dead Heat to aid Shinnosuke, reverting Go to using the substantially weaker Shift Mach. Later, Chase, under the reprogramming by Medic kidnaps Kiriko. Though Kiriko is returned to Go by Chase as his reprogramming becomes undone, he requests that Go relays a message to the current Drive so that they may have one final showdown. However, Chase was later reprogrammed again. After Chase's "demise" to Shinnosuke, Go would become the primary user of Shift Dead Heat while Shinnosuke would utilize Shift Formula, even learning to overcome its maxed out Berserk Mode with pure willpower. The Time Alterations and the Death of Mach Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special In the movie prequel special, Go is seen taking a picture of an unknown phenomenon that appears in the sky until it disappeared after a few minutes. During his second time finding the phenomena and taking more pictures of it before it disappeared again, he encountered Kamen Rider 3, who attacks Go as a test drive of his abilities only to be spared and being told by the Rider that Go wasn't the one he was after, but someone else. He shows up to rescue Shinnosuke, Kiriko and a Ninninger member, Takaharu from Hiruchameleon's attack, and also telling them about Kamen Rider 3's existence. He, Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and Takaharu found the mastermind behind phenomena, Shocker, whose Great Leader spoke with Doctor D/Roidmude 089 through the android's belt. Go aided his partner and the Ninningers in defeating the Shocker forces. However, Hiruchameleon escaped. After the battle and the Ninninger's departure, Go is still suspicious about who Rider 3 was and what's he up to. In the aftermath of this event, the world is suddenly engulfed by a green light. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 After Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders, Go has a job on the Super Regeneration System to create something called "Rider Town", until he met Yuto Sakurai, and the other Riders who were on the run from Shocker, leading him to regain most of his memories about what happened to the timeline. Although, he, Yuto and Shinnosuke also helped out Kyoichiro, whose was on the run from both Shocker and the Rider resistance recently. After Shinnosuke departs for his recovery, Go, Kyoichiro Yuto later meets Sakuya Tachibana, and one of 3 other main Royal Card Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou and Hajime Aikawa are brainwashed Shocker Riders, while Kazuma Kenzaki is held as a prisoner. He, Yuto and Kyoichiro soon realize that Kenzaki and Sakuya have been brainwashed all along, and ambushes the three. The three Riders manage to defeat the Royal Card Riders, which also seemingly freed them from their brainwashing as the three Riders escape. However, they are chased by Takumi Inui, who they thought was one of Shocker's assassins, and who attempted to kill Kyoichiro for being the Rider who should never existed. But he sees something suspicious on Kyoichiro's sleeve, which he and Yuto didn't realize about. After Zeronos handles Faiz while Zeronos lets Rider 3 escape, Faiz somehow gave up himself after Zeronos and Rider 3 escaped, as they detransformed, revealing to Go that he's not with Shocker and Rider 3 is an undercover Shocker Rider. Go shockingly realized that Rider 3 is still the same evil Rider he encountered. After hearing Kiriko and Yuto have been captured by Shocker, while the evil organization is being challenged by Shinnosuke for a race to save their lives and restore the timeline Shocker had done however, Go and Takumi realize that Shocker have something dirty up their sleeves to make Rider 3 win. Go accompanied Kotaro Minami to counter Shocker's cheating against Drive. After Drive won the race as Rider 3 accepted his loss and redeeming himself thanks to Shinnosuke's empathy. Mach and the other resistance Kamen Riders (including the recovered Royal Card Riders) then participates in the final battle against the Great Leader in an effort to restore the timeline. Rider 3's remaining will revived the original Double Riders, which at the same time, the brainwashed Kamen Riders who were turned into Shocker Riders were freed from their brainwashing. Rider 3 then managed to escape from the Great Leader's Rider Robo to stop him from using his power to wipe out most of the Kamen Riders' existence, leaving the leader powerless without Rider 3's power. Apparently in a battle after the Ninningers arrived, Mach is overwhelmed by multiple monsters and killed. He stays dead even with the timeline fixed, with Kiriko and Shinnosuke mourning his passing. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The timeline is altered once again after the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, where time itself is stuck in a strange loop on April 4, 2015. Go is repeatedly killed over and and over again as Shinnosuke attempts to correct the timeline. His death is finally undone when Shinnosuke sacrifices himself to ensure Go's survival. It's later revealed that Takumi is the cause of the time loop that allowed Kamen Rider 4 to exist due to his strong wish not to lose any more people, and they are confronted by the Great Leader of Shocker himself, who has assumed Takumi's form. However, after defeating the Great Leader, Faiz sacrifices himself to prevent more time distortions from happening and destroying the History Modifying Machine, which reverts the timeline back to its true original state. Wpid-20150313083544.jpg|Go transforming alongside Shinnosuke, Takumi, & Yuto Wpid-20150404105343.jpg|Go in a picture with Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Takumi, & Yuto Going undercover to rebuild his family Sometime after Chase was fully healed, Kiriko announced to everyone in the Drive Pit that Chase was in fact alive, causing Go grief as he has a vendetta against Roidmudes. Things would later become worse when Chase attacks Shinnosuke, injuring his arm and rendering him unable to become Drive, blaming Kiriko for blindly believing in Chase. However, Chase with a redeemed heart, would later save Kiriko from falling to her death as Go was powerless due to Heavy Acceleration and became Kamen Rider Chaser. Go, in disbelief that a lowly Roidmude is now taking the name of a Kamen Rider, despite being the original Kamen Rider, would later clash with him when he becomes manipulated by Roidmude 050. Go would later reveal his secret to Shinnosuke, that he is actually the son of the late Professor Banno, the creator of the Roidmudes, and that it is his responsibility to stop all Roidmudes and to atone for his father's sins. In an encounter with Brain and having his memories "altered" by Roidmude 001, Go, actually unaffected, pretends to switch over and aids the Roidmudes against his allies. However using the psuedonym Mr. X, Go sends information to the Special Investigation Unit. With the death of Shinnosuke at the hands of Roidmude 001, Chase risks his life to attempt to save Go from his "brainwashing". In this process, Go blows his cover and steals Brain's tablet, which contains the information on Roidmudes and contains the essence of the late Professor Banno. Go would also aid in the completion of Shift Tridoron via notes given to his sister to revive Shinnosuke. Later that day, Go looks at the tablet and requests to see Professor Banno. Starting after his double agent mission had finished, he became a loner and helped when in needed. But, this is only for Shinnosuke as after he saved Yukari and helped Shinnosuke and Chase, he told Chase that he was no friend of his. But, his time to be alone in peace was not able to hold for long as Heart finally caught him to take Brain's tablet. Thinking it was the time to reveal his sister and their friends about Banno's survival, Go and Banno go to the Drive pit, where Banno explains how he survived a bit similar to Mr. Belt. He and his friends are patrolling Chase, who is now studying a driving lesson. During a patrol, he is dragged into an argument between his father, and Krim for some reasons, until the army of the two Roidmude generals appeared to attack the Riders. During a battle with Heart, who has now achieved a Super Evolution, Kiriko suddenly got kidnapped by Tornado. Go, Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke are somehow betrayed by Banno using the Ride Booster Red to keep Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt apart from Go to be alone with Heart. There, Heart revealed his past and also Banno's darkest past to Go, which is the reason why Krim had been trying to warn Go and his allies about not to trust Banno, who had been using his own family for his own sinister agenda, which is also the same thing that Kiriko told to Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt about Banno, revealed that she had been secretly never speaking about their father when Go was too young to understand the situation of their family in the past. Finally realizing that the true enemy is his own father for letting the Roidmudes loose, Go felt guilty that he had been manipulated by him. Go decided to fight for the Special Investigation Division, and gained a full membership to stop his evil father's reign. Surprise Future Go, Shinnosuke, and Chase join forces to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Drive, an apparent Drive from the future. However, they can't defeat Dark Drive. He is later attacked by a corrupted Mr. Belt (while borrowing Drive's body in Type Tridoron). Father VS Son After Banno turned himself into the Banno Driver, Go found him controlling Medic's body. Overpowered due to Banno using Medic's power, luckily, both he and Medic are saved by Heart and Chase. Only for Banno to escape Chase, Heart and Go's ambush easily, Go continued to chase after him. After Banno killed Roidmude 006 to use his body and became Gold Drive while proclaiming that he got the ultimate power, Go interrupted by shooting him. He questions Banno about his actions, even not calling him his dad anymore, which surprised Banno a bit. Go then announced he will defeat his father, as it is his responsibility to do so, which confused Banno by its meaning. He angrily asks his father if he forgot about himself, his mother and Kiriko, as well as the love of family. Banno replied harshly, saying that those things don't exist to him. Go asks angrily again about what he is to his father, which the reply is "research material". After hearing this, he furiously transforms into Deadheat Mach to fight his father. But even with the power of the Dead Zone, Banno still fights him without breaking a sweat. He then inserts Signal Tomarle in the Zenrin Shooter to attack, but much to his surprise, both the weapon and the Signal Bike got stolen by Banno to use. After being hit by a Full Throttle finisher and got defeated badly, Banno left with an evil laugh, threw away the Zenrin Shooter, and dropped Signal Tomarle on the ground, also saying that Go no longer has any use to him. Go tries to get up and deny him, but instead collapses to the ground. After Shinnosuke and Chase are overpowered by Gold Drive's power, and had Medic kidnapped by him, Go and the other three Riders are frustrated of Banno's devilish taunt and act on the Riders. As Medic was found brainwashed, he, Chase and Kiriko are tasked to find her while taking care of Misuzu and her dog, Shou. After Medic obtained her Over-Evolved form, even though she is brainwashed, he, Chase, Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Misuzu and Shou are about to be killed by a brainwashed Medic, who is ordered by Gold Drive to kill them. However, Heart made it quickly to save the Riders, but weakened and kidnapped by Gold Drive, causing him to become more frustrated of his and his allies' failure to stop Banno, with Shinnosuke cursing the evil scientist. Later, after learning that Brain is now on the run from Banno, Mach and the other Riders protect Brain from Banno, but only to fail again. Yet they managed to track Gold Drive and the three evolved Roidmudes are on the forest lake, where Banno had the three Roidmudes to activate the Sigma Circular with him, in costing their Over-Evolved powers to create another Global Freeze. As the Circular's absorption has started, Mach and the two Riders go to stop Banno from achieving his evil plan, but was too late, due to an interference of Banno's Roidmudes and 004 causing them to waste time, and after the Sigma Circular is nearly complete and has to sacrifice a Roidmude for a full completion, as Medic was revealed to be the vessel instead of just brainwashing her however, Brain takes the bullet for her, in sacrificing his life to save not only her life, but from Banno's brainwashing program. Avenging Chase and Final Fight against Banno explode.]] After surviving from 004's self destruction of having Banno escape with a complete and activated Sigma Circular, he and the two Riders, along with the two surviving Over Evolved Roidmudes made a truce, and now only focus on one enemy, not only behind the feud between humans and Roidmudes, but also a threat to the world, Banno. Despite his effort, he is still overpowered by Gold Drive and is about to be killed. However, Chase takes the bullet to protect Go, and soon Gold Drive departs to fight against Heart and Drive. As Go mourns Chase's "death", he was told by Chase to protect something important within humanity, in which Chase revealed his current desire to be like a human with a good will, after observing human's emotions can be sometimes cruel, yet have happiness and jokes in them. After Chase's sacrifice was for naught, Go takes it upon himself to fight Gold Drive to avenge him, upon realizing how negligent and ignorant he was to accept Chase's friendship and how he treated Chase harshly like a jerk. He assumes Chaser Mach and is able to defeat Gold Drive while stopping Banno's reign of madness once and for all. Ever since the Roidmude threat was eliminated, Go began to travel around the world, secretly taking Chaser's Signal Bike to try and revive his fallen friend, in hopes for a second chance to accept him. His nature and wildlife photography earned him a reputation as a legendary photographer. Post Series and other events Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage Go returns as Mach in the Final Stage and help Shinnosuke to fight against Roidmude 108. He later gain power from Shift Cars and transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat. Super Movie War Genesis Kamen Rider Drive Saga 2 Kamen Rider Heart Go finally returns to Tokyo and begins researching ways to bring back Chase. He spends days working with Rinna and Kyu to build a new Roidmude body and a new AI Drive Driver. However during the resurrection process, he accidentally brings Heart back (as well as Brain and Medic). Kamen Rider Mach Go Shijima, who identified with Reiko due to their similar backgrounds, took the stand during the trial and testified in her favor, also deciding to support her after her release. He was eagerly waiting for this day to come. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Kamen Rider Mach fought in the Game World's Chou Super Hero Taisen as part of Team Resurrection. They lost to Team Genm in the first round of the tournament. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain As Go continues his work on the new Roidmude body, he manages to partially restore the data of Heart, Brain and Medic. This inadvertently causes Brain to have a dream about himself becoming a Kamen Rider. It is also revealed that Go is working on a new model of Core Driviars known as Neo Core Driviars. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Vanishing Watches Go Shijima is mentioned by Geiz Myokoin ,when this battle against Mashin chaser and also appears in flashback when Chase star remmenber part of events of your life,before the timeline alteration. Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. A freelance cameraman himself, Go has a habit of picturing any nearby couples either intentionally or not. He teasingly refers Shinnosuke only as , referencing the latter and his sister's affections for one another, which annoyed Shinnosuke at first but nevertheless got used to the nickname. He has a flair for drama and is also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into danger. Go has a catchphrase that goes, In his battles with the Roidmudes, he likes to repeat his introduction of himself whether he starts fighting, even though he has said it in Episode 12 already, presuming to show off the coolness of himself. However, as shown in Episode 14, in his first fight with Roidmude 096, he is so determined to finish his introduction that he gives the Roidmude a chance to attack him, and even escaping. In his next encounter with him and Roidmude 069, he skipped it and goes straight to the fighting part. He fixed this problem afterwards in future episodes by saying it really fast. For all of his bluster, however, Go is also a realist, ready to use any means to defeat his enemy, even considered himself much of a monster as the ones they fight due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers. And also, he bears the pain of taking the responsibility of what Dr. Banno, who in fact is also his father for the corruption of Roidmude. He does have a serious side, especially when it is to protect his sister from danger. He has a big hatred to the Roidmudes that's near fanatical in belief, hating even Chase, despite the android's return to his normal heroic persona. His sense of justice seemed to have altered due to his time in America, having suggested that they should kill Taga when he fused with 007 into the Sword Roidmude, and came close in killing Reiko out of rage when she was revealed to be the Seeker Roidmude when she manipulated him into a trap. His hatred for Roidmudes is so great that he even went so far to say that Chase is just the 109th Roidmude, ignoring his past heroics as Protodrive or his return as Kamen Rider Chaser. In Episode 22, even when Chase temporarily got back to his original settings during the time he was brainwashed by Medic, he still doesn't budge, continuing his thoughts about all the Roidmudes are evil, unaware that it was all her plan to lure Drive out. However, he does show a little bit of sympathy to Roidmude 072 back in Episode 20, but those feelings were only temporary once. After his mission to save Banno, he revealed that he is no friend of Chase but not attacking him. This proves that Go will only attack the Roidmude whenever they make a ruckus and never be their friend. But later on, he is more friendlier to Chase, after he sacrificed himself for Go, feeling that he treated Chase like a jerk without giving him a chance. Because Go is too young to understand about what kind of father Banno was like, he thought Banno cared for his family, until in his adult life, finally seeing his father's true colors behind the Roidmude crisis on letting them run wild, and become the true enemy of humanity. While this revelation hits him hard, he ultimately vowed that he would destroy any threats to humanity, even if it was his own father. This was later shown after Brain's death in sacrificing his life to save Medic from Sigma Circular sacrificial, Mach finally sees his father is indeed an absolute devil for the cause of Roidmudes' madness and has no heart in considered anything around him just as mere subjects, just like what Krim, Heart and Kiriko warned about Banno. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing for minutes on end, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;4th Wall Awareness :During his debut, he could comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. He is also currently the only one to do so. ;Resistance to Memory Manipulation :Just like Shinnosuke, Go is shown to have resistance to Freeze's memory manipulation, though he pretends to be manipulated to get closer to the Roidmudes and steal Brain's tablet containing the consciousness of Professor Banno. Family *Kiriko Shijima (older sister) *Tenjuro Banno (father, Gold Drive, estranged, deceased) *Sukimo Shijima (mother, deceased) *Shinnosuke Tomari (brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Drive) *Eiji Tomari (nephew, Kamen Rider Drive II) *Sachiko Emoto (unknown) *Reiko Nishihori (love interest) Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis to be added ss25_2_1.jpg ss25_2_2.jpg ss25_2_3.jpg ss25_2_4.jpg Forms Some of Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm him with a certain element or weapon, by changing the on his right shoulder for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. Mach can also use Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for the same effect through a . Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's stats are not altered when his Kourin Signal changes from initiating a Signal or Tire Exchange. By hitting the Boost Igniter on the Mach Driver Honoh between one and four times, Mach can activate the special ability of a Signal Bike or Shift Car currently placed within the Driver. After raising the Signal Landing Panel, pressing the Boost Igniter, and pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can unleash a finishing move. Kamen Rider Mach's ending theme is entitled "Full Throttle". *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mach is able to summon his Zenrin Shooter. If he does so while already having the Zenrin Shooter on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. This speed is enough to follow and fight against Faiz Accel's speed, as shown in the movie . It is also proven that he can use this ability without summoning the Zenrin Shooter first. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Appearances: Movie War Full Throttle, Drive Episodes 11-13, Type HIGH SPEED, Drive 14-22, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episodes 1-3, Drive 23, 25, 27-33, 35, 37, 39, 40, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41, Type LUPIN, Drive 44-46, 48, Super Movie War Genesis, Drive Saga: Mach - Signal Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dirt bike-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the turn sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets by hitting the Boost Igniter. The shots also arcs more sharply and move faster when the Boost Igniter is hit four times. Appearances: Drive Episodes 12, 13, Type HIGH SPEED, Drive 15, 20 - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The custom bike-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the warning sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter which summons a bullet-shaped that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. Mach Kikern's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Mach jumps up and does a few somersaults before he extends a foot out to strike the target while an aura shaped like a Demon Beast surrounds him. Appearances: Drive Episodes 13, 16 - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The sports bike-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the stop sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. When the Boost Ignitor is hit once, Mach's shots can cause whatever it hits to be suspended in midair, preventing flying enemies to run away. In Super Hero Taisen GP, he was able to use this ability to influence a few Rider Machines during the Rider Grand Prix. Appearances: Drive Episodes 13, 15, 23, Super Hero Taisen GP, Drive 28, Drive Saga: Chaser - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The American-style bike-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the directions permitted sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to diffuse one shot from his Zenrin Shooter into a torrent of scattered shots when he hits the Boost Igniter once, with four times resulting in bigger scatter shots, though the blasts last shorter while doing so. Appearances: Drive Episodes 13, 14, 18, Super Hero Taisen GP, Drive 25 - }} - Tire Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the fire-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot fireballs. If the Boost Igniter is hit four times, Mach can launch a fireball whose flames can stick like napalm onto the target. This form is exclusive to Drive Episode 15. - Arabull= Mach Arabull *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the dump truck-marked . In this mode, Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Mach Arabull's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself to Mach's right leg to enhance his kick's strike. This form is exclusive to Drive Episode 17. - Mazerl= Mach Mazerl *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The concrete mixer-based Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the cement mixer drum-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire wet cement from the Zenrin Shooter. By hitting the Boost Igniter once, the fired cement dries quickly, clogging anything the cement had gotten into. This form is exclusive to . }} }} - Deadheat Mach= - Default= Deadheat Mach *'Height': 200.5 cm *'Weight': 107.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Drive's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the , as well as the across Mach's torso. This form debuts in episode 17. In this form, Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Mach's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree while western acoustic guitar music plays as accompaniment. Compared to Heart, Deadheat Mach's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Mach's Rider System if the DH Kourin's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Type Dead Heat Tire's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. After Go restores faith in himself, he is able to control this form's Berserk Mode by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Kourin maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Drive's Type Formula. He also gained enough power to expel poison from the Shoot Roidmude's enhanced attacks. Alternately, he can access the Berserk Mode without repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter. Deadheat Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , which resembles his original Kick Macher, but with a lot of red and blue energy as Mach spins until he comes in for the kick. The finisher becomes more enhanced when Deadheat Mach is in Berserk Mode.. Appearances: Drive Episodes 17, 19, 21, 22, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episodes 2-3, Drive 23, 24, 26, 28, 29, 32, 33, 36, 38-40, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41-45, Super Movie War Genesis - Signal/Tire Exchanges= Deadheat Mach 1= |-| 2= *'Height': 200.5 cm *'Weight': 107.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. , designed to be an upgrade for Mach (and by extension Drive as well), combines aspects of both Riders. Because of this, Deadheat Mach can utilize both Signal Exchanges and Tire Exchanges, a feat that Drive cannot perform. Instead of changing permanently, the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire respectively is briefly replaced with the new Kourin Signal or Shift Tire before reverting back to normal after usage. It is shown that is possible to utilize a Signal/Tire Exchange while currently in the Dead Zone. By doing so, it is assumed to potentially boost Deadheat Mach's capabilities to a greater extent. Signal Exchanges: *'Kaksarn' - Allows Deadheat Mach to fire scattered shots from his Zenrin Shooter. Used in episodes 23 and 24 both against the Shoot Roidmude. *'Magarl' - Allows Deadheat Mach to fire curved shots from his Zenrin Shooter. Used in episode 23 against the Shoot Roidmude. *'Tomarle' - Allows Deadheat Mach to stop targets by shooting them with his Zenrin Shooter. Used in episode 39 against a Super Evolved Heart Roidmude, although Deadheat Mach's DH Kourin wasn't shown changing into the Kourin Signal Tomarle. Tire Exchanges: *'Naorl (Mad Doctor)' - Deadheat Mach is equipped with the and is armed with the Cure Quicker, allowing him to treat anyone who might be wounded at the cost of bearing with excruciating pain. Used in episode 24 by Kiriko to heal Go after being poisoned by the Shoot Roidmude. *'Arabull (Rumble Dump)' - Deadheat Mach is equipped with the and is armed with the Rumble Smasher, allowing him to overpower foes with extra strength if needed. Used in episode 28 in an attempt to kill Kamen Rider Chaser with a Dead Zone-enhanced . *'Moerl (Max Flare)' - Deadheat Mach is equipped with the , increasing his offensive capabilities. Used in episode 38 in conjunction with his Berserk Mode in an attempt to kill Medic with a fire-enhanced . }} - Chaser Mach= Chaser' Mach' *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 98.7 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 25.2 t. *'Kicking power': 30.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44.3 m. *'Maximum (base) running speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. is Mach's hybrid form, which is an amalgamation of himself and Kamen Rider Chaser. Accessed through the Signal Chaser Bike, this form's appearance is a mix of Mach's upper half and Chaser's lower half. To access this form, Mach has to insert Signal Chaser into his Mach Driver Honoh after utilizing Signal Mach in a similar manner to how he activates a Signal Exchange Bike. Once initiated, a portion of Chaser's armor parts envelop Mach's body while remnants of his own armor parts are left behind.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/chaser_mach/016.html, "In the belt that Kamen Rider Chaser Mach uses, Kamen Rider Chaser's enhancements have been added onto through the slot in the belt, adding battle data and the belt's internally stored battle data to create a new temporary rider (form)." This form is not listed under Mach's configurations and blueprints for his forms, catching Gold Drive by surprise upon seeing it. In this form, Mach's abilities skyrocket beyond that of the individual abilities of his and Chaser's, allowing him to easily fight and overwhelm Gold Drive whereas even Drive in Type Tridoron and the individual Signal Bike Kamen Riders could not faze him. During the battle against Gold Drive, Chase's Viral Cores assist Mach by allowing him to resist Gold Drive's paralysis. Chaser Mach serves as one of the most powerful forms in the entire Drive series with the strongest punching power. Chaser Mach's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick that creates a projection of Kamen Rider Chaser to aid him in the attack. This form debuted in Drive Episode 46 and later used in Drama CD: Drive Saga -Story of Kamen Rider Mach's Dream-, where it is actually a fusion of Go and Chase in a way similar to Kamen Rider Double. - Mach Chaser= Mach Chaser is Mach's second hybrid form, accessed through the Ride Crosser Shift Car. This form's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick that's simillar to Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher, without spinning in the air. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach. - Super Deadheat Mach= Super Deadheat Mach is Mach's form accessed through the Shift Viral Core based on Chase's Rhino Super Viral Core. In the Mach Saga novel, the form is described to be a white version of Super Mashin Chaser with Mach's head and Chaser's orange eyes. It is presumed this form's stats exceed that of Chaser Mach, as it was able to fight on par with the Revenger Roidmude, which was said to be far stronger than Gold Drive which Chaser Mach had defeated. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~. }} - Drive Driver= on his right shoulder. While either changing Shift Cars or entering the Dead Zone state, suspenseful chase music with squealing tires as accompaniment plays. Unlike Mach, even though Type Dead Heat bears a Kourin Signal, the DH Kourin does not change into a different one whenever Drive initiates a Tire Exchange. - Default= Type Dead Heat *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 107.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Drive's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Mach's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the . }} }} }} }} }} Equipment *NEX-Core Driviars - Kamen Rider Mach's power source, an upgrade of the Core Driviars Devices *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used *Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers *Chaser Viral Cores - Inherited from Chase following his death Weapons *Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon *Shingou-Ax - Chaser Mach's secondary weapon (released from Gold Drive) *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars (borrowed from Drive): **Rumble Smasher - Mach Arabull's drill-based item via the Kourin Signal Arabull **Cure Quicker - Mach Naorl's first aid kit-based item via the Kourin Signal Naorl Vehicles *Ride Macher - Mach's primary Rider Machine **Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser *Ride Booster Red - Mach's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MachArmor. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Watanabe would later become the main suit actor for Secondary Riders starting with Specter. Notes *In episode 1 of D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, Go was revealed to be born around the year 1996. **In real life, his actor, Yuu Inaba was born in January 12, 1993. *His name is a pun on the English word "Go" as he runs headlong into battle and is unable to put "brakes" on himself. *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has a camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya. *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . It should be noted that the original name of the Mach 5's driver, Speed Racer, was Go Mifune in Japan. **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He loves doing things at "Mach speed", which is a reference to from , the latter of whose catchphrase is "Let's do this at Mach speed!" **Which in turn is a pun on his Rider name, as stated above. *Go's transformation pose is actually a part of Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1)'s transformation pose. **Go's rider gear is also developed in the United States, just like Kazuya's cybernetic parts. **The developers of Go's rider gear and Kazuya's cybernetic parts are also played by the same actor. *Go is the second Secondary Rider to have a limit to become a Kamen Rider, since Makoto Hikawa, though Go has the shortest time limit. **His limit to becoming a hero is similar to from . *Mach Kaksarn influencing the Zenrin Shooter Full Throttle is similar to villain 's technique, Dark Cluster. *Mach Kikern's Demon Beast looks similar to the famed Banzai Bills from the Super Mario franchise. *Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are similar to those of Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger. **Both Mach Magarl and Double LunaTrigger can fire curved shots that can track targets. **Mach Kaksarn's ability to fire scattered shots is similar to Double LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, the Trigger Full Burst. **Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are also similar to Kamen Rider Diend's when he utilizes the Attack Ride: Blast Card. *Mach's transformation CGI effect is similar to that of Mashin Chaser. To tie it further, both Chaser and Mach have gun-like weapons that can be used as tekko-like melee weapons. **Kamen Rider Chaser's transformation CGI effect would later be even more similar to that of Mach's, since both use the same Driver. *Kamen Rider Mach has an ability to fly in short distance via jet engine similar to Kamen Rider Fourze. **Similarly, when he used the Rumble Smasher as Mach Arabull, he used it on his right leg when performing his Rider Kick, similar to Fourze's use of the Drill Module. **His Chaser Mach form has similarities to Fourze's Meteor Fusion States Form. *Go's hatred towards the Roidmudes is similar to Masato Kusaka's hate towards all Orphnoch's. However, Masato's is just purely for revenge without any reasons of honor, while Go has a sense of honor in him, believing that Roidmudes are "evil", knowing they might be after him and his sister due to their ties with their father, Professor Banno, who created Roidmudes and being killed by them, and wants to avenge his father's death and atone his father's sins, destroy what his father left behind (Roidmudes), and try to avoid his sister from being their target without her knowing their ties with their late father. In the end after Chase saved him like how his sister was saved by Chase when he was Protodrive in the past, Go finally got over most of his hatred: now only if the Roidmudes attack humanity will they be unforgivable to him. *He is the third Neo-Heisei Rider in a row to be classified as "the White (in-series title)", after the White Wizard and the White Armored Rider. *His physical Rider appearance is almost resembling The Stig's appearance. Although, Mach rides on a bike while The Stig is driving cars. **Mach's Shutter Face Guard, however, shares a resemblance to the first (black) Stig, except for his blue-visioned goggles. *Go is currently the only person who has managed to stay in control of himself when past the Dead Zone's Berserk Mode state. *Go's doing undercover mission and seemingly betrayal is similar to Akira Date's work. However, Go had done it for more than 2 episodes. *Go is occasionally seen wearing a shirt that says "State of Arizona - Go" which gives the implication that Go (and by extension, Amazing Circus) were in Arizona. *Go is technically the first Secondary Rider since Kamen Rider Knight to defeat the major antagonist at the end. *Go was one of the suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, which was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering a list of six suspects which also included Krim Steinbelt, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be Paradox Roidmude disguised as Eiji. *Though Banno was surprised that Mach was able to use the Chaser form, it is ironic in that the Chaser upgrades were originally intended for Mach himself. *His quest to restore Chase's Core is similar to Eiji Hino's quest to restore Ankh's broken Taka Core Medal that once housed Ankh's "soul" at the end of his series. *Mach's Final Form, Chaser Mach, breaks several records: **It is the first and only Secondary Rider Final Form to be a kitbash. **Chaser Mach is the the Secondary Rider's Final Form with the shortest appearance. Beating Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms and tied with Kuuga Ultimate Form. ***Ironically, since Kuuga Ultimate Form was already foreshadowed in several episodes, this truly makes Chaser Mach the Final Form with the shortest appearance. **Go took the longest to attain his Final Form out of all Secondary Riders. Beating Yuto Sakurai who got Zero Form in episode 40 or even Kaito Kumon who got a monstrous "Final Form", Lord Baron, in episode 43. **Chaser Mach is the first Final Form which proved to be stronger than the main Rider's Final Form. Both in statistics and because Go could defeat Gold Drive that even Drive Type Tridoron couldn't defeat. ***The only form that could match Chaser Mach is Drive Type Special or Dark Drive. Both who have a nearly-tied statistics. *Go is the second Secondary Rider to get an Extra Final Form after Ryu Terui, who also got his Extra Final Form, Accel Booster, in his own V-Cinema. **Kamen Rider Mach Chaser's color scheme (helmet and armor part) is loosely based on Bio Rider, one of the two forms of Kamen Rider Black RX. Appearances ***''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' ***''Movie War Full Throttle'' **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? **''Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' ***Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! ***Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' ***Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? ***Episode 2: Just What is the Anima System? ***Episode 3: Who Killed Professor Odagiri? ***Episode 4: Why Was Professor Banno Targeted during the Global Freeze? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? ***''Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude'' **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **''Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost *''Kamen Rider Drive Special Events: The Special Circumstances Case Investigation File'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER'' **Episode 47 2019: Vanishing Watches }} External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Chaser Mach References ru:Го Сидзима